1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to devices for carrying and storing tools and the like. More particularly, it relates to a fabric bag in which workmen tools are easily organized, carried and accessed.
2. Description of the Background Art
There are presently a variety of hand-tool carrying devices on the market. Some companies offer hard plastic tool boxes that have a hinged top and a small removable tray that lifts out to reveal the inner confines of the box for bulk tool storage. Some have small mounted drawers either in the top or the bottom for smaller tools or loose fasteners. These plastic tool boxes store tools horizontally in a manner whereby they usually end up in a disorganized mass in the bulk tool storage area making selection and accessing of the tools somewhat difficult leading to frustration and sometimes injury. Since these boxes are made of hard plastic or rubber, they often do not conform to unique storage situations in real life trade applications. For a tradesman, storage in a vehicle is critical and sometimes a specific space for a rectangular hard box is not available. Some pick-up trucks have storage space behind the seats that do not lend itself to a rectangular box shape. Additionally, the surface of these boxes is slick and the boxes will quickly slide around if not properly wedged or packed tightly for security.
Another product recently introduced on the market is a "soft" or synthetic fabric bag which is available in different sizes and configurations. Some of these are very similar to a doctor's bag with a zippered opening providing access to an inside cavity where tools lay horizontally. There are some inner pockets but access thereto can be restricted by a full tool load. Outer pockets are provided for small or short tools. These synthetic fabric bags offer an improvement to the plastic boxes as they help protect tools and allow for better and more secure storage of the tools. But the horizontal tool storage layout still presents a problem. Furthermore, the small inaccessible pockets on the inside and small pockets on the outside make these bags somewhat inadequate for hand-tool storage.
Another soft tool storage bag is the "Bucket Boss", which is a bag designed to fit over and inside an empty 5-gallon plastic bucket. It has a variety of pockets on the inside and also on the outside. The bucket is the frame and support for this particular tool bag and there are several variations of this theme. Portable Products (5200 Quincy Street, St. Paul, Minn. 55112-1426) manufactures an assortment of these bags relegated to specific functions. One recent product is the "Bucket Boss 56" which has 56 pockets to store various tools. The "Bucket Boss" configuration is an improvement in that it holds tools vertically with many pockets for different size tools. Selection and accessing of the tools is adequate but once such a tool bag is installed in a bucket and loaded with tools, they are difficult to store or stowaway behind a seat or in the back of a truck. The tools are exposed and often get caught on other objects and are sometimes inadvertently pulled out. If the bucket tips over, everything stored therein can spill out.